Through the Looking Glass
by Kipling Bunny
Summary: J'onn creates a device that allows himself and others to view alternate universes. And he finds one in particular to be most fascinating...


This was just a really silly plot that hit me while reading about the gender swap in an older Superman comic. Thank you in advance for reading, despite it's silly nature.

A/N: My beta brought to my attention that there is a fic some what similar in the JLAU fanfics. I had no idea about it, sorry. Just so you know, and so that I could clear the air early.

To my ultrabeta friend, Geeky, youda best! Thank you! I give you another BP. ;)

_Disclaimer:_ Not mine. I just dabble with characters.

* * *

_.:Through the Looking Glass:. _

-----

J'onn J'onnz had been watching Wally teach Diana how to play card games for the past hour and a half.

So far the Flash had explained the basics behind a total of three games, and now he was on the fourth.

Meanwhile, J'onn had been tempted many times to interrupt them and to tell them what he had done. But he wasn't sure if it were something he should advertise. He was afraid that he would be breaking some human moral code, and he simply did not want that to happen.

But his ability to keep it a secret was proving to be very difficult.

"Now it's your turn," Wally said enthusiastically.

Diana peered at her cards with a discerning eye and then looked up at Wally. "The seven of spades."

He grinned at her. "No sorry. You'll have to _go fish_!"

Diana made a face and reached for yet another card in the pile. "I think you're cheating."

"Me? Cheat? Never." He paused and looked over his fanned out cards, which happened to be his last two. "Jack of hearts."

Watching them eventually broke his concentration, and J'onn finally decided it was time to let them know.

"I invented a device that allows me peer into parallel universes," he deadpanned.

Diana was too busy glaring at Wally. "You _are_ cheating!"

"No, I'm just good at this game."

"It's a game of _chance_, not _skill!"_

Apparently, they had not heard him. J'onn cleared his throat loudly, as he had seen humans do numerous times before. "Ahem!"

Both Diana and Wally stopped immediately and glanced toward the end of the table where J'onn was positioned.

"Sorry, J'onn. Did you say something?" Diana asked innocently.

"I-- I was not sure if I should inform anyone, however, I... invented a device that helps me peer into parallel dimensions and universes."

Wally looked at Diana, as if wondering why in the world that would ever be considered exciting.

But for some strange reason, Diana was highly interested.

"Really?"

The Martian nodded. "I have already used the device, and I have found a universe paralleling ours that is quite fascinating."

Flash leaned into his chair and smiled. "Am I married to a supermodel in it?"

"No.. But in this... place, there is a chance you could be a uh... supermodel," J'onn answered matter-of-factly.

Now Wally was clearly confused.

"You see," J'onn continued, "this universe is approximately the same as ours, excluding a few minor differences, such as ... everyone has had their gender swapped."

J'onn enjoyed the freeing feeling that sharing secretive information with others gave him. And seeing the look of interest on his colleagues's faces was most appealing.

Still, Wally snickered.

Diana raised a brow. "Wait, what do you mean exactly?"

"For example, Superman is Superwoman. Batman is Batwoman..." He stared affixed on Diana. "You are Wonder Warrior. Or rather your counterpart is."

"Wonder Warrior? What kind of name is that?" Wally asked.

Diana wasn't paying attention to him. "You mean, Amazons are ..._men_ in this universe?"

J'onn could sense that Diana almost viewed that possibility as practically barbaric.

"Yes. Precisely."

Wally and Diana exchanged glances.

"Oh, this I have got to see." Wally was now grinning mischievously.

"I can show you if you'd like," J'onn stated, feeling relieved that they weren't in the least angry with him.

* * *

A few minutes passed, and the three were soon standing in the brightly lit meditation room just off of the Monitor Womb. 

The room was used mainly by J'onn and no one else. Remnants of previous inventions were stowed away neatly, and his current project took center stage in the middle of the area. It was a large machine, a few wires hung around the sides and a well-sized screen adorned the front for viewing.

"It's... perhaps more primitive than I had imagined," Diana commented thoughtfully.

"I will admit that its early stages are a bit... elementary," J'onn added. "But its ability is quite satisfactory."

Wally practically gawked at it. "It looks like something straight out of Willy Wonka."

Diana gave Flash a quizzical look. "What?"

"Willy Wonka? Oh it's a great movie. You'd love it, lots of chocolate."

"Oh, really?"

"I am starting the sequence," J'onn announced loudly, intentionally interrupting them.

J'onn then activated the machine, setting in his coordinates and he waited.

"So, J'onn, how do ...y'know... alternate universes work? It seems sort of ...ludicrous," Wally asked in a low whisper.

Both Diana and J'onn gave Flash a look.

Wally shrugged. "What? Ok, ok... I know that I'm talking to a Martian and I'm standing next to an immortal princess and we're spending our time on a space station..." He paused. "You know what? Never mind."

J'onn focused back to the screen. "Multiverses make up our reality; all that we know. Declaring that our universe.. and existence ... is the only one out there, is as arrogant as saying that Earth is the only planet in the solar system. A multiverse is based on a structure made of constituent universes. They are quantum time lines..."

"I love Quantum Leap! Is it anything like the show?" Wally was slowly growing more interested.

"If you are referring to the television program, then yes, I guess you could say that," J'onn answered with a sigh. Instead of explaining further, J'onn decided to press forward with his discovery and explain his hypothesis later. "This was the first universe I came into contact with, in a sense."

"Do you mean, you actually contacted them?" Diana asked.

J'onn didn't look up to answer, he merely stared ahead at the viewing screen. "No. I will not try to make literal contact, I'm unsure of the risk. It's safe only to see, not to touch."

"How true that is," Wally said.

As the screen finally left the blank state and received a picture, Diana and Wally leaned closer to get the best view they could. Their heads were practically touching J'onn's.

J'onn typed a few more frequencies into the panel adjacent to the screen and the screen flipped to a pretty young woman with short cropped black hair. Where they started watching, she was just showing up to work, while running a hand through her hair and walking to her desk stationed on a busy floor of the Daily Planet.

She smiled at a handsome male friend who shared an adjoining desk to hers.

"_Good morning, Louis_."

"_Clara, you're late. Again." _

_"Sorry... I uh, had an appointment this morning," _Clara answered back, pulling up her oxford shirt and smoothing out her pleated jacket.

"Clara Kent," he informed quietly as they watched. "And her co-worker, Louis Lane."

Diana leaned closer. "Lois and Clark!"

Wally, too, leaned in closer. "Who's Lois?"

Diana ignored him as she continued to stare at the screen. "Unbelievable."

J'onn entered something into the console and the screen flipped to the alternate universe Watchtower.

A female Flash was zipping through the halls.

"Wilhelmina West. She goes by Wally," J'onn said.

Wally made some disgusted sound. "Wilhelmina? That's a horrible name!" But he was too preoccupied staring at his female counterpart, that it didn't seem to matter.

Wally grinned. "I make a hot chick."

Three onlookers watched as female Wally stopped and waved at a tall blonde man in a tight black outfit.

"Black Condor," J'onn said, answering Diana and Wally before they asked.

The two Leaguers on the screen talked to one another, and then paused when Batwoman strode past them. Her dark hair flowed from under her cowl, gently brushing her shoulders and her air of confidence was unmistakable.

Diana gasped. "I can't believe it!"

Wally leaned in to get a better look at the female Bats. "Why is she fat?"

Diana punched Wally in the arm and he yelped.

"She's three months pregnant," J'onn answered stoically.

"What?!"

J'onn continued. "I sense that Batwoman has limited herself on duties to Gotham and the League. But she is still quite active, despite warnings from her husband."

Now Wally started laughing. Hard. He practically fell over while chuckling.

"This is too much!" Wally was now wiping a few tears. "Ha... oh man. I haven't laughed this hard in... I can't remember."

Diana was still in a state of disbelief. "She's married?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid to ask to whom," Diana said quietly.

"It's Wonder Warrior, if you must know, Diana."

Wally hadn't stopped laughing, and he was starting to aggravate Diana who hadn't quite seen the humor in the situation yet. Since she was still in apparent shock.

J'onn was already second guessing his decision in letting Wally tag along.

He turned to face Flash. "You cannot tell Batman anything about this. This is only between the three of us."

"Heh, uh... don't worry J'onn, I got your back. Heh heh..." Wally paused to check the time, nearly nixing his hysterics.

Or rather, he stumbled around to find whatever the current time was.

"Speaking of... uh oh, I think I'm late for Monitor duty! Bats is going to kill me." He zoomed out of the room, fear mounting in his mind.

Diana was relieved to see him go, as was J'onn. She turned back to the screen, perplexity gnawing at her.

"It's so odd. Batman and I... are certainly _attracted_ to one another, but he made it more than clear that the last thing he ever wanted was a relationship. But if the genders are reversed... then it seems to be the complete opposite. Marriage and a child? I can hardly believe it."

J'onn seemed to understand. "Since Batman cares for you deeply, than it is safe to assume that a female version would rely heavily more so on emotion. Batwoman would be far more available to make a relationship work out, as we can see with... uh..."

"What is it?"

J'onn smiled. "I do not know what Wonder Warrior's name is."

"Perhaps we can find out."

Diana looked back at the viewing screen and watched as Batwoman walked into the Watchtower's primary training room. Again Diana gasped loudly at the sight. Inside was a very tall, very good-looking man. His costume only slightly resembled Diana's when regarding the details, but the entire outfit consisted of more dark colors, including black. It also covered his entire body.

Wonder Warrior turned to face his wife.

"_You're not supposed to be here, Batwoman_."

Batwoman seemed hardly persuaded. "_Since when do I listen to you?"_

"_Since never_," he responded with a smile.

"Dude, Wonder Guy is better looking than Bruce Wayne," Flash said from next to Diana, making her jump. "Just don't tell him I said that."

"Wally! Don't you have Monitor duty?"

He shrugged. "I was a tad early. I have a few more minutes to kill."

The three reverted back to the screen and watched as Wonder Warrior and Batwoman got involved in their own _personal_ entanglement. He had pressed her against a wall; Batwoman's arms were looping around him as her hands trailed across his back.

"_Damien, I..."_

"Damien! What the...!" Flash started, but then he stopped when the two on screen started making out.

He gave a low whistle. "Batwoman sure likes her Damien." He then chuckled a bit. "I could get used to watching the alternate universe channel."

As pure shock over took her, Diana seemed to be glued to the screen, but she was more than relieved when J'onn changed what they were viewing.

A low 'aww' could be heard from Flash.

Diana had started thinking this over. "But... how could an Amazon be a man? It's a difficult concept to comprehend."

"Perhaps their world is a female dominated society, unlike the world we are familiar with," J'onn offered simply.

"A Matriarch's World?" Diana questioned.

"Women's World?" Wally made a face at that. "Sounds like a Lifetime special."

"Or perhaps the world is not gender specific; perhaps men and women are equals as opposed to one rising above the other."

Wally still looked unsure. "Could you imagine all of the pink?" But then he changed his tune. "I would live in a world ruled by Victoria's Secret."

Diana sighed. "Don't you have Monitor duty _now?"_

_"_Oh, probably." Wally then zoomed out again.

The screen started to flicker, obscuring the image slightly.

"What's happening?" She asked with a frown.

"The machine is powering down, it has already been drained of too much energy. It takes a large amount to keep it running. I can probably find a way to amend that. But in the meantime, it needs to rest."

Diana stretched a bit. Leaning forward for that long made her slightly stiff. Still, she smiled contentedly.

"Thank you for sharing with me, J'onn. I really like it there."

"You are welcome, Wonder Woman. I hope to show you more in the future."

Diana released a heavy sigh. "If only this universe matched that one."

J'onn gave her a reassuring smile. "Perhaps some day it will. You have no way of knowing."

As Diana walked out of the meditation room, she caught sight of Batman. He was busy running diagnostics on items pertaining to a few of his cases.

She marched straight over to him. "You're a jerk!" And then she marched off.

Highly confused, he watched her as she walked away, wondering what he did wrong.

* * *

_Meanwhile--_

J'onne J'onnz watched complacently as Wally and Damien played cards, passing the time.

She was considering various ways to inform them of her latest creation.

"So, how has Breigh Wayne been lately?" Wally asked, dealing out a new hand.

"She's been doing well, she's already adjusted to the pregnancy. Oh, I almost forgot... Wayne Tech is holding a gala this evening for the historical society, and I have to attend." Damien sighed. "I really dislike those things."

Wally smiled. "Aww, but you look so nice in a suit and tie."

Damien glared over at her, and then looked down at his cards. "Wally, are you cheating again?"

"Me? Cheat? Never."

And then J'onne decided to follow through.

"I invented a device that allows me to peer into parallel universes."

Damien and Wally stopped and looked over at the Martian at the head of the table.

"What was that, J'onne?" Damien asked.

"I-... I invented a device that allows me to peer into parallel universes and dimensions. And I have already found a universe paralleling ours that is most fascinating."

Wally seemed to scoff at this. "Am I married to super hot NFL player in it?"

However, Damien seemed highly interested. "Really?"

"Yes," J'onne confirmed. "In fact, I could show you if you'd like."

* * *

_FIN (for now...)_

* * *

Let me know what you think! Thank you again! 


End file.
